1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices for stretching, warm-up and rehabilitation of arm, back, leg, neck, shoulder and chest muscles; and more particularly, to a light weight, portable, adjustable exercise device having a flexible belt and rotatable ball shaped handles, for stretching and warm-up activity preceding participation in tennis, golf and other sports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various exercise devices are described in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 1,012,802 to Brogan, for example, discloses an exercise device that comprises a non-elastic flexible belt approximately the length of the reach of a user's outstretched arms and having movable handles. Furthermore the device has means for shortening the belt. Additionally, the Brogan patent provides for handles that have rotatable gripping members. These gripping members are perpendicular to the length of the belt. Hence, the orientation of the user's hands with respect to the handles is limited while exercising.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,955 to Quire et al., discloses an exercise device that comprises an endless, non-elastic, flexible cord and a pair of handles slidably fixed to the cord. The Quire et al. device has means for shortening the distance between the handles, and the handles are provided with holes and recesses for channeling the cord. Like the Brogan device, the orientation of the user's hands with respect to the handles of the Quire et al. device is limited while exercising.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,674 to Ogland et al., discloses a pocket-size, adjustable exercise device comprising a freestanding, elongated member hinged along a transverse groove in the middle of the member. A rope-like material is mounted to the end of the elongated member. The Ogland et al. device has handles that are perpendicular the member, thus restricting the positioning of the user's hands during exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,875 to Elkins discloses a jogging rope harness comprising a rope member of sufficient and fixed length to extend across the back of a user, looped hand supports, and an elongated cylindrical collar of soft cushioning material. The collar is positionable about the jogger's upper torso and neck to facilitate supporting of said jogger's arms. This device is designed for use by a jogger, and is not appropriately designed for general exercising. The rope loop handles of the Elkins device produce bands of stress on the users hands. In addition, the loop handles limit the orientation of the user's hands while exercising.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,218 to Proctor et al., discloses a method for stimulating or increasing the intrinsic range of motion during rotation of the user's neck, as well as relative rotation between adjacent intervertebral joints. The method comprises placing around the back of the neck a strap with gripping means on each end, and the strap having a high friction engagement surface in a central portion positioned to engage against the back of the neck. The Proctor et al. method discloses a strap having resiliency in the central portion thereof. Such resiliency is produced by shape of the strap, wherein the central portion has a generally tubular cross-sectional configuration. This device especially designed for exercising the neck. It is not designed for general exercising. The loop handles of this device produce bands of stress on the users hands, and limit the orientation of the user's hands while exercising.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,486 to Sheeler discloses an exercise device that comprises an inelastic, flexible strap having a hand grip at one end and a loop at the other end into which the user's foot is inserted. This device is designed to be gripped with only one hand, and its handle limits the orientation of the user's hands while exercising.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,083 to Jacob et al., discloses an exercise device for use in rehabilitative therapy of an impaired limb of a user. The device comprises an elongated shaft having a first end bent into a loop, which is sized and configured to permit the impaired limb of the user to be inserted. A second end of the shaft is bent at an angle substantially perpendicular to the plane defined by the loop so as to form a handle. The impaired limb is within and retained by the loop while an unimpaired limb holds onto the second end to exercise the impaired limb. This device is rigid and highly restricts the orientation of the user's hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,218 to Nagatomo discloses a device for the relative positioning of human limbs that comprises a flexible strap having a loop at each end. The flexible strap has at least one relatively inelastic length-adjustable portion and at least one elastic portion linearly attached thereto. Each the loops is adapted to be worn on two limbs of a human so as to maintain those two limbs positioned in a specified spaced relation to each other. The Nagatomo device is not designed to be gripped by the hands. It is adapted to be used about the ankles and is limited to non-gripping exercises.
The prior art provides limited means for gripping an exercise device. Exercise modes permitted by prior art devices are severely limited. By restricting the grip position of the user's hands, prior art exercise devices cause unnecessary stress on the wrist and forearm muscles and do not enable the user to gain full range of motion.